Into Worlds Of Light And Darkness
by sexyaxel
Summary: What would you do if you fell into the Kingdom Hearts universe? A fan enters a whole new world as she discovers her abilities, makes new friends, and tries to survive as Organization 13 and people of darkness both want her on their side. Rated Teen for language and violence. In Progress
1. A New World

**So I know that these stories are so overdone, but I just couldn't help myself. I had to write a story about what if a person like myself were to fall into the kingdom hearts universe. I'd have to say that I've fantasized about this quite a few time, but then again, what kingdom hearts fan hasn't? Well I hope that you enjoy this story :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wish though…**

"Hell yes!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air. "I finally defeated him!" I had been trying for days to beat Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts 2, and even though I have played the game repeatedly, I've never actually managed it before. He had just got me every time, and don't even get me started on the first Kingdom Hearts game. I still haven't defeated him in that one, but I do entertain myself by seeing how long I can stand against him before dying.

Skye popped her head out from around the corner of the doorway. She had been in the kitchen making some pizza rolls for us to eat while I played the game. "Good job," She congratulated me, giving me a thumbs up. She shoved a pizza roll in her mouth. "Holy shit!" She cried as she waved at her mouth with her free hand as if that would instantly cool off the food. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

I chuckled as I pressed pause on the game and turned around to face her. "You should have known better than that, Skye, but it seems you never learn your lesson." I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"It's not my fault. I want food and it was taking forever to cool." She said, as she finally swallowed her scalding food.

"Dude, your 'forever' is equivalent to a minute."

Skye shot a not-so-fierce glare at me, but she just managed to look like a little angry kitten. She was a bit too tiny for her age, having a bit of a pixieish appearance. Her white hair comes to her chin and it has pink streaks in it. Her eyes are a blue-gray color. The only other thing that's always a part of her is her 'the cake is a lie' bracelet. She always wore that bracelet since I bought it for her years ago.

I myself look quite a bit different from her. For the record, I am much taller than my munchkin friend. She comes to about my shoulder in height. My hair has a little bit more length to it. It comes down to my shoulders, and it's dyed a dark burgundy red color. My eyes are a vivid icy blue. My eyes are my most distinctive feature, being that this eye color isn't very common at all. It also had its uses when I decided to give someone one of my famous (not really) death glares. My eyes that resembled flints of ice just looked as if hell was about to freeze over. If that wasn't enough, my sense of fashion is a bit different too. At the moment I was wearing a black dress with my long black coat that reached the floor over it. I also had red plaid boots that came up to cover my shins. The extra tall soles on them made me look even taller.

A knock came from my front door, and before either Skye or I could answer it, the person was already walking inside. His footsteps echoes throughout the room as headed in our direction. He casually took a seat next to me on the couch and laid his arm across the back of the couch. "Hey, what's up Alexis?"

This time it was my turn to glare, and it happened to be much fiercer than Skye's. "Do not call me that. It's Exie and you know it." Blake always knew what to say to get on my last nerve, but that was one of the main things to really tick me off. I hated being called by my real name (No offense to anyone names Alexis) and Blake knew it. He just enjoyed bothering me whenever he got the chance. He was still my best friend though. We've known each other for years, and I can remember exactly how we met.

I had been in the third grade, and Blake had just moved into my neighborhood. I'd been outside my house on my front porch talking to Skye. Then he appeared. At that time, he had short dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. He walked towards us with a big grin, as if he was already friends with us. I'd already seen him moving in the house next to us the day before, and both my parents went over there to help them unload their giant van of their belongings. "Hey! Your name is Alexis, right?" He asked as he stood in front of us totally innocent and nice. My reaction wasn't exactly what he was expecting. I had jumped to my feet and punched him in the nose and started screaming my head off. Skye had thought I had scarred the boy for life, but after that, our friendship was born. Because that's exactly how you should try to get friends, right?

His appearance has changed quite a bit since that time. He now has lengthy blue-black dyed hair that obscured one of his eyes. The one eye that was unveiled is a dark brown color with flecks of hazel. He was wearing his usual band t-shirt with black skinny jeans. He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. So is our little midget demon here?" There's one other thing. Skye and Blake didn't usually get along well.

"I hear that!" Skye came back around the corner, a plate of pizza rolls in each of her hands. "You were supposed to." Blake smirked. She childishly stuck her tongue out at Blake. She handed a plate to me, and sat down on the couch on my other side with her plate in hand. At least this time she waited until the pizza rolls cooled off before she shoved them all in her mouth.

What happened next kind of went by fast.

Suddenly there was a swirling thing of darkness in the room. It looked like a mesh of shadows spiraling around. I looked at the other two and they had identical looks of confusion on their faces. I, however, realized what it was after a few moments of deliberating. But it couldn't be true. I stared at it as if it would disappear, that my eyes were playing cruel tricks on me. These kinds of things don't just happen. It's true that I've always dreamed of something similar to happen, but that's just what they were. Dreams. I didn't actually think that it would happen. "Shit, it's a Corridor of Darkness." I pointed over at the darkness, and I waited for something to come out. I mean, that's what usually happened in the games.

Nothing happened.

"Wait," Blake said suddenly. "Aren't the corridors used by the organization?" His voice held a bit of uncertainty. Blake didn't really get into the Kingdom Hearts games like I did, but he still knew kind of what happened in them. "Then we should probably stay away from them."

Skye perked her head up. She was just as big a fan as I was, if not bigger. Let's just say that I'm not as crazy as this fan girl. "Organization? Wait that means Zexion! I can go see freaking Zexion!" Before we could stop her, she leaped up and ran straight into the portal. Oh, damn her cursed fangirlness.

Blake did a face palm. "Zexion will be the demise of her." He was quiet for a second. "And I thought he died in the game…"

I stood up, facing the portal. "This is not the time to think about that, dumb ass. We've got to go after her. Who knows what kind of trouble she'll get herself into." I took a few steps in the direction of the portal and looked back. He was still in his seat, looking as if he wasn't going anywhere. "Blake, if you don't get your ass over here, I'm going to drag you. Now come on!" I gave him a pissed off look. I waited for him to get up and go through the portal before I went too.

I'd have to say that the Corridors of Darkness are pretty creepy. It feels as if you are walking on air, but you're not falling. That and the darkness surrounding you made it kind of hard to see very far ahead of you. I could just barely make out the form of Blake a few steps ahead of me. I rushed ahead to stand at his side, not trusting to be too far away from him since we could get separated. It seemed like if we did, I'd never be able to find him.

I started to feel a slight pressure coming from my chest. My heart particularly. I looked over at Blake to see him with a look of uncomfort on his face and his hand over his heart. The pressure got even worse the longer we were in there. It's kind of hard to explain the feeling. The best way I could explain is that it felt as if my heart was being smothered. I thought there would never be an end to it all. Then all of a sudden there was brightness all around us. At first, I thought that it was light. That's when I saw that it was just blank white walls.

Black figures stood out against the white walls. They were all sitting in tall chairs that reached high in the room. Every one of the seats had a person in them. Well, except one chair had two people sitting in it. Skye was up there latched onto who I knew was none other than Zexion. He was trying to pry her off of him, but she was relentless. I just wondered how she managed to get up there…

"Welcome," The figure in the highest chair said. Xemnas, the little voice in my head told me.

He didn't say anything else, and no one else did either. When it was made apparent that no one was going to say anything, I said, "Hi." My voice ended up sounding awkward and not very audible. I slightly waved my hand to him. "Is there a reason you brought us here?"

"Indeed." Was there a hint of hesitation in his voice? I shook it off since that didn't seem very possible for Xemnas to do. He nodded. "One of our own has observed you three for quite a while, and he seems to believe you will have some use to us."

I raised an eyebrow to that. "And what would that be? We don't have any special abilities. We come from a world where no one does, so how are we any different?"

"We may not know why, but it is certain that you will gain useful abilities. You will just have to learn how to unleash them. Let begin."

A portal appeared next to one of the members and he stepped through it. He came through another portal at the base of his chair. The mysterious member pulled his hood back to reveal none other than the fiery redhead. "Let's get this show on the road." He smirked, and his hands covered with flames. They revealed him holding his two matching chakrams. "Let's see what you guys got." He said as he took his battle stance. Before Blake or I could do anything, a chakram was flung at us. The thing flew through the air straight at me. Luckily, I jumped out of the way at the last second by clumsily dropping to the ground.

"What the fuck was that?!" I screamed at Axel. He had effortlessly caught his chakram as it returned to him, and he seemed like the whole situation didn't faze him in the least. "Simple. You have to defend yourself."

"Get it through your thick heads!" I yelled, frustrated that they couldn't see it for themselves. Was all that they thought about was finding people who _might_ benefit them? "We have no abilities or weapons. We are just normal human beings!"

"Now you can't believe that." Axel said running toward me, his chakrams raised to strike. I threw up my arms, to try to protect myself somewhat from the hit. But the blow and pain never came. It had connected with something else. Blake stood in front of me, a keyblade in hand. It wasn't one I had ever seen in the games. It was red and yellow swirling together on the hilt and the blade part had a sunburst. It kind of looked like rays of sunlight. He held it upright to block Axel's chakrams from hitting me.

Axel lowered his weapons and took a step backwards. "Now, this is definitely interesting."

**Here are the photos showing how my characters look. The're at POLYVORE .com**

**Exie: ****exie_character/set?id=69344891**

**Skye: skye/set?id=69345689**

**Blake: blake/set?id=69348551#**

**Please, oh please review. Nothing would make me happier if everyone who read this would review just a few sentences. Just tell if you like it, what you didn't like (just don't be plain mean), and whatever you'd like to see. Just review please and thank you for reading :)**


	2. Red Against The White

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! It just makes my day when people compliment and enjoy my story. :)**

**I'm trying to update this story as often as I can, and I promise that I'll finish it. There's nothing I dislike more than when I'm reading a story and it has to ending to it. Like the author disappeared. It really sucks, especially when you're really into the story…**

**And as a side note, this isn't a self-insert story. I made up all of my characters, but the main character is BASED on me. She's not all the way like myself. **

**And on a side side note, you can view the character pictures at the links on my profile. **

**Red Against The White: Chapter 2**

Blake held his keyblade upward to block Axel's attack. Axel's chakram slammed into it. Blake's grip on his new blade was tight, and his muscles strained against holding Axel off. It was obvious who the more powerful one was. Axel was definitely stronger and he definitely had more fighting experience. Blake slid his blade out from under Axel's weapon and dodged to the side. I let out a breath of relief that he was uninjured. I stared in astonishment at the weapon in his hands. I couldn't believe it. How would he be able to wield such a weapon as the keyblade? And how the heck did he get it? We weren't from this world so how was it possible? Well, I suppose the Organization was right about one of us, but I really didn't want to stay and see what they had in store.

"Now, this is interesting," Axel said as he lowered his chakrams to his sides. Blake watched him warily, expecting another attack from him. Axel took a step backwards into another portal he had created, leading him right back to his seat. I glanced back up at him and he caught my eye. He smirked and had this vaguely amused expression on his face. I just glared back at him and shot him the finger, but that just seemed to amuse him further.

"So we would like to extend an offer to you three. You may join our organization, or you will be eliminated." Xemnas's voice echoed throughout the room. I tolerated his voice and character while playing the games, but in real life, I felt like going up to him and shoving a gag in his mouth. I probably would end up doing that if he starts one of his expected Kingdom Hearts speeches. I would not be able to deal with that, so I'd have to say that's my main reason to not join the Organization. Plus, I had a feeling that by joining the organization, we wouldn't be keeping our hearts. And I like my heart, thank you very much. I looked at him in the eye and with a smile said quite pleasantly, "I think I'll have to turn you down on that offer,_ Mansex_." Hey, I if I was going to go down, I might as well get some words in before I go.

Of course nothing showed in his eyes. He just steadily stared back at me with his normal blank expression. I already expected that. None of them could feel emotions. The game specifically explained that over and over again. The only ones who could were Roxas and Axel later on, and I don't even know if Axel is like that now. I also always suspected that Demyx could experience them too, but I never was sure.

Blake stood quite silently beside me. Once he spoke, his voice was confident and carried itself clearly to the members. "I'll have to say the same thing about me." His one eye seemed to challenge them to do anything about it. Everyone else was quiet. I waited for one more voice to say something along the same lines of us, but it never came. Both Blake and I turned at the same time to look at Skye. She was still in the huge chair along with Zexion, her arms around his neck. He was still trying to edge away from her, but to no avail. Skye happened to have an iron grip on him still as she looked down at us from the height of the chair. She looked torn, as if she couldn't decide between the two. I stared at her as I waited for her to answer. I mean, it should have been obvious that she would choose us. She opened her mouth to say something.

Before she could even utter a word, she let out a startled cry. Her face was contorted in pain as she looked down at her chest. Without us knowing, Xemnas had quickly and silently teleported in front of her and stabbed her in her stomach with his ethereal blade. Skye let out a sound that was between a choke and a sob as Xemnas slid his blade out of her body. Blood erupted from the wound and started soaking her and Zexion. Her hands went to it to try to stop the bleeding, but her movements got weaker until her arms went limp. Time seemed to slow down. Skye slumped forward and fell from where she was perched on the chair. She resembled a rag doll as her limp body descended from the tall chair.

"SKYE!" The scream ripped from my throat and I made a mad dash towards her. I was below her in no time, and I held up my arms to catch her or at least lessen her fall.

I never caught anything. She just disappeared like that with no trace to be found.

"Where is she?!" I screamed at the person responsible for it all. My temper was at an all time high, and all I wanted was to kill him. To kill him for what he has done to my friend. My fists were clinched at my sides so tightly that my nails dug in and broke my skin. Blood started dripping onto their once perfect white floor. I paid no attention to it. I didn't even care that I was hurt. I could only think about Skye. Skye, who was always there to make me laugh. Skye, who always reminded me of an angry little kitten. Skye, who was my best friend.

Skye, who was now dead.

I was too involved in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Axel had reappeared in front of us once again, chakrams in hand. He had the same amused expression on his face as before as he took his battle stance yet again. That just made me angrier. His dancing green eyes seemed to mock me as he stood there. I had to admit that Axel was always my favorite character in the series. I mean, he looked even better in real life. His crimson red hair was slicked back into spikes, and he still had those unnerving, bright green eyes with the upside-down teardrop tattoos under his eyes. But right now I wanted to hurt him about as must as I wanted to hurt Xemnas.

Blake moved in front of me definsively, his keyblade raised and ready for the attack. I knew he didn't stand a chance against Axel, but what happened startled even me. Blake launched himself forward at Axel. His blade connected with the chakram, but now Blake was fighting with a newfound viciousness. His usual calm exterior was now fueled with rage and emotion. His eye was hard as he battered his blade against Axel's chakrams. I heard Axel grunt in pain as Blake's keyblade finally hit him. He jumped backwards a few steps, one of his hands holding his side. "Hm. Nice hit, but let's take this a bit more seriously." Flames leaped out around him, and his chakrams were enveloped in flames. He twirled them around and expertly threw them in Blake's direction. Blake managed to dodge the first one, but the second chakram clipped him on his arm. The circular blade left behind a decent sized gash that immediately ran with blood.

My hatred seemed to spike even further as my other friend got hurt. I didn't think I could have gotten angrier, but the rage seemed to take over my mind. My gazed flicked up to Xemnas, who just calmly sat in his throne-like chair watching what was going on with mild interest. I glared at him with my newfound hatred. It seemed like I was boiling in it. It struck me in the core as I felt waves of anger and pure loathing. I also felt something else inside that I can't exactly explain what it is. Not that it really matters anyways.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed something A ball of darkness was slowly getting larger until it formed to be another corridor. Nothing came out of it though. The darkness just swirled around as if waiting for someone to enter. As if it was beckoning us in. "Blake!" I yelled out, as I headed for the corridor. He made a final slashing motion at Axel to get him away from him before he charged over to where I was. At the last moment, Axel sent one last attack after us. We both basically had to dive into it to avoid a ball of flames that was thrown after us. I expected pain to follow, but nothing came. The portal had closed up behind us just in time.

"Are you okay?" I asked Blake as soon as we regained our breath. I looked over at his arm in concern. The bleeding had slowed down, but it hadn't slopped.

"It's nothing. Our first priority is to get as far away from here as we can." I reluctantly nodded my head in agreement, and we headed into the darkness. "And we'd better hurry." I know what he meant by that. I knew he was already feeling the darkness pulling at his heart again. Damn, I really wish it wouldn't do that, but then again, if we waste any more time he'd end up being heartless. We rushed forward, hoping for another portal soon.

And our wish was answered. As we took a few steps, we stepped out in a new place. Without looking at where we were at, I felt my legs go out from under me as they just couldn't support me anymore. I collapsed down on the ground, staring blankly ahead. The impact of what had just happened washed over me. Blake came over to me and hugged me. Normally, I would have been surprised by this action, but right now I couldn't even register it. "I'm so sorry." He said softly, as if he were trying so hard to retain his calm. "We'll make them pay but right now you really need to get up."

I finally looked up and saw my surroundings. There were pillars on each side of a staircase that lead to a single door. There was one other door to our side. It didn't take me long to notice the blank white walls either. "We're still in their base!" And there I go stating the obvious. I must be having some trauma if I'm doing that. I waited for any minute that the organization members would show up and kill us both. The door to my left opened. Blake took a protective stance next to me, but I got back onto my feet. He gave me a look, and I slowly shook my head. I would have to deal with this too. There was no way that I would leave Blake to protect us both. Despite not having a weapon, I took a battle stance and raised my fists. I hadn't before, but if any of them came in here I was prepared to give one hell of a fight. I refused to go down so easily, or leave Blake to fight a battle alone. I was just now starting to acknowledge the pain in my hands from my nails, but I would have to worry about that later. Blake lifted his keyblade in a baseball bat position.

Oh if we get out of this, we'd definitely need some training in the fighting department.

Out from the door walked a young girl around the age of 14 with blonde hair wearing a short, white dress. I recognized her immediately. I lowered my fists and relaxed my body. Noticing what I did, Blake rested his blade of his shoulder. "Hello Naminé." I smiled at her as she timidly walked into the room. The thought hit me that it must have been her that opened that portal for us. I mean, in the game she was tried to help the main characters in any way she could. Well exept when she was forced not to.

"Hello." She responded politely. "May I ask who you are?"

"Oh sorry." I smiled kind of awkwardly. I should have said this sooner. "My name is Exie, and this is my friend Blake."

"Nice to meet you both…" She said in her soft, shy voice.

"Anyways… Are you being held captive by the organization? I know they must be heading over here to find us." I glanced around the room suspiciously, waiting for any of the organization members to show their faces. They would find out quickly that we weren't going down without a fight. And I wasn't afraid to break a few kneecaps.

"I'm not too sure on what you mean. I've only been here for a few days, and I haven't seen a single person here besides you two now." Naminé said, her voice sounding a bit confused.

"Huh? But I thought you knew about Organization XIII. Aren't we still in the World That Never Was?" This conversation was getting more and more confusing to me.

"No. I believe this place is called Castle Oblivion."

**Skye: Why did you kill me!?**

**Me: Well, your annoying fangirlishness was starting to bother me, so I just had to do away with you. **

**Skye: You are the worst author ever.**

**Me: *crosses arms* Well I don't really care. I mean, at least I'm not dead.**

**Random Stranger: Is she really dead?**

**Me: Oh yeah. She's dead, dead, dead! (Oh great now I feel like Vexen XD )**

**Axel: *Hits both of them in the head with his chakrams* Will both of you shut the hell up? Especially you ghost girl! Anyways, the author wanted me to say that she does not own Kingdom Hearts, only Exie, Blake, and the now dead Skye. **

**Please review! I'd love to hear back from you amazing people! **


End file.
